This invention relates to enhancements to the operation of video cassette recorders (VCRs) . Pending patent applications "Enhancing Operations of Video Tape Cassette Players," application No. 08/673,747, filed Jun. 26, 1996, (attorney docket 29428) and "Method and Apparatus for Displaying Television Programs and Related Text", application No. 08/475,395, filed Jun. 7, 1995, (attorney docket 27971) are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
When television programs are recorded on a video tape, it is desirable to include title information of the television programs in a directory accessible by the VCR. This title information is then easily recoverable from the directory for display to a viewer. The viewer can see what television programs are included on a particular video tape because the directory stores the relevant information.
Program titles for the directory are obtained Extended Data Services (EXS) data (EIA-608) broadcast by television stations in line 21, field 2, of the vertical blanking interval (VBI) of the television signal or pre-loaded data stored in memory of the VCR as part of an electronic program guide (EPG) such as disclosed in the above referenced attorney docket 27971. These program titles are inserted into the directory at the time of recording.